


Granger Danger

by StoriesbyNessie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, School Reunion, hints of anxiety, party on the beach, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/StoriesbyNessie
Summary: Draco can't understand why, but there's definitely something about Granger...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Granger Danger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoraKwidditch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/gifts).



> A/N: Happy Birthday Kora! Hope you like this little Dramione I put together for you. :) Thank you for being such an awesome alpha/beta and overall fandom friend. Wishing you a wonderful day! 
> 
> \- Nessie

**GRANGER DANGER**

  
_’There’s something about Granger,’_ Draco thought to himself bitterly as his eyes involuntarily took in the sight of her. She sat on a blanket in the sand, busy scolding Weasley for something Draco didn’t know what it was, but she gestured rather violently with both arms, giving the redhead a lecture of a lifetime. Hermione rolled her eyes and finished said lecture by thumping Weasley on the head -much too lightly for Draco’s liking- with the book she had brought with her to the beach. She scowled deeply and resumed to her reading, occasionally glaring at Weasley over the book.

  
_’Why does she bother with that idiot,’_ Draco continued thinking, not lifting his eyes from the bushy-haired girl for one second. It was annoying how he couldn’t force himself to look away. It was entirely Granger’s fault. She must know, why else would she bite her lip like that or lick off her salty fingers so seductively, sucking on them too long and too intensely after having her hand in the bag of crisps she, Potter and Weasley split between them. Her full lips formed so perfectly around her index finger; they seemed to be made for this kind of activity. A fleeting thought of Hermione’s lips around his cock crossed his mind and Draco fought it away vigorously. Where did that come from?! _This was Granger._

  
The very same Granger he had attended Hogwarts with, called Mudblood when they were twelve and who punched him the year after. He would never use the slur again; it belonged in the past and he regretted every second he had used it. Everything Draco had done as a young boy made him feel ashamed. It wasn’t a person he liked to acknowledge; he had detached himself from that life long ago. Not that he was sure if Granger knew that. He hadn’t spoken to her since they left school. Tonight was no exception; Draco hadn't uttered as much as a word to her, but that wasn’t strange; even in adulthood the Slytherins kept away from the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

  
Somebody had organised a get-together; a small reunion on the beach for everyone who attended Hogwarts between the years 1991 and 1998. The years had forever marked them all, as Harry _The Boy Who Lived_ Potter had been plagued by Voldemort and finally defeated him May 2nd, 1998—ending the war. Granger and Weasley had fought together with Harry side by side; the three of them famous as the Golden trio.  
  
Draco wanted to scoff. He had moved on, and there was no grudge anymore against Potter and friends, but the thought of the three of them as heroes felt… _amusing_. At least Potter and Weasley. Weasley, in particular, was so obnoxious with his disgusting orange hair and silly jokes — not to mention laughter — that seemed to echo through the early summer’s air. Rumour had it Granger had been smitten with him, but she couldn’t possibly be now as Weasley suddenly wrestled Potter down in the sand only to kiss him directly on the mouth. Potter let out a breathless laugh and Granger once again rolled her eyes, muttering something about _’stupid boys; they never grow up…’_

  
Draco snorted a little to himself; he’d always known there had been something gay about Potter and Weasley’s friendship. It was satisfying to know he’d been right too, and he averted his eyes from Granger for a moment to shoot Pansy Parkinson a smug look. She had been certain Potter had something going on with the Weasley girl and had even made a bet with Zabini that those two would end up together; clearly not now.

  
It was pathetic how Potter and Weasley counted as war heroes. Granger, however… _Well, she was an entirely different topic, wasn’t she?_

_  
_ Granger was incredibly brilliant—the obvious brain among the three of them. She mastered spells faster than most people Draco had ever seen, and he had no doubts it was thanks to her Potter and the Weasel had survived all they had been through. At least it must be, Draco mused, his eyes turning to rest on Granger again. She had no idea he watched her; she was way too into her book.  
  
_Who the hell brought a book with them to the beach, anyway? For a school reunion out of all things?_

Granger obviously did. Draco couldn’t help but admiring how she stuck out, how she didn’t seem to care about following social rules or the norm in general. Draco knew there was something rebellious with Hermione and he couldn’t help but wonder exactly how rebellious the young woman could be… It was an exciting mix for sure, she seemed so bloody uptight but at the same time not. She wasn’t like any other witch he was used to or wizard, for that matter. Up until this point, Draco had spent all his life trying to fit in, to keep up with the Pureblood society and his reputation of being a Malfoy. All of it had been nothing more than lots of rubbish, and his left arm was forever marked as a daily reminder of all the pain joining the Death Eaters had been. He shook his head, forcing himself not to think about it. Not now.  
  
_I just wanted revenge for my father… To protect my family, I only…_  
  
Draco drew in a sharp breath. He felt Pansy lightly caress his arm, and he felt stupid; damn, if he had an anxiety attack now… All he did was to think about stupid Granger before his thoughts strayed. She clearly messed with his head. Everything did.  
Ignoring his suddenly too-fast beating heart, Draco forced himself once again to focus on how brilliant Granger was and knew he secretly both admired and was jealous of it. His brain matched hers; Draco knew he was a talented wizard. But no matter how much effort he had put into his spell casting back at Hogwarts, Granger always seemed to be better, every _bloody_ time. It had disappointed his father; Draco couldn’t let a Muggle-born witch be better than him. He always said it was embarrassing.

  
Draco wondered what his father would think if he could see him now, lazily attending a Hogwarts reunion and pining over Hermione Granger like there was no tomorrow.

  
_Well, doesn’t matter now anyway, what he would say. Father passed away two years ago. He doesn’t have an opinion to state anymore._

_  
_ Draco swallowed, watching the dark curls in Hermione’s hair and tried to not think about Lucius. It hurt too much, all of it. Her hair almost danced every time she moved her head, and it was too big for her to be able to pull it away from her face and tuck it behind her ears. There was a cute little wrinkle between her brows; Draco wondered what she read that made her concentrate so hard. Or maybe she frowned because Weasley and Potter talked loudly next to her. How she had put up with them all these years and still kept hanging out with them _willingly_ even though they all were in their early twenties now was beyond Draco. She was too bright for them, he thought.  
  
Granger’s skin looked so smooth. It glowed golden in the setting sun; Draco pondered over if it would feel soft to the touch as well. He imagined it would, just fantasising about it made his own skin tingle. Draco’s eyes moved down to her bare arm. Hermione wore a dark sleeveless dress tonight -it was very warm out- and Draco didn’t need to look twice down the flesh to know Hermione was, much like himself, forever marked.

  
_I may have stopped using the damn slur, but Granger has Mudblood carved into her skin._

_  
_ Draco fought a lump in his throat; Pansy glanced worriedly his way again. He shot a look back he hoped said that he was fine, and she didn’t need to worry. She never had to. Draco could take care of himself. He wondered if she had noticed yet how much he’d been looking at Hermione all evening, but Pansy didn’t seem to pay any attention to that. Between making sure Draco was okay and drinking wine, she seemed extremely occupied gossiping with the other Slytherin girls Draco was sure she hadn’t seen in ages. Both Pansy and Draco had lived very isolated with their families after the war, for many reasons. Draco especially had stayed hidden; nobody wanted anything to do with the big bad Death Eater anyway.

  
A drunk Susan Bones walked past, blocking Draco’s view. She almost tripped, not quite being able to walk in her high heels. Taking a sip of the bottle she held in her right hand, she yelled to the others something about playing _Truth or Dare._

  
Draco almost wanted to scream. No way in hell she or anybody could make him play that.

  
Suddenly there was no room to breathe anymore. Draco got to his feet and left the other party guests, hands shoved deep into the pockets of his trousers. All evening he’d done nothing else but to stare at Granger, barely aware of anything happening around him. He had ignored the music on the wireless that had got louder as the evening progressed, ignored the laughter, the talking, the awkward silences between the others. Except for Pansy, Zabini had tried to meet Draco’s eye, and he had just ignored them all.  
  
Had he been too obvious about staring at Granger?

  
Draco didn’t understand where it all had come from. He watched Hermione all evening instead of working up the courage and talk to her. He knew what he wanted to say if he had been brave enough to. There was so much inside of him Draco had never spoken aloud before.  
  
He was sorry. Sorry for what his aunt had done to Granger back at the Manor, just sorry for it all. But Draco wasn’t Gryffindor-brave; Hermione was enchanting in every way, and he couldn’t talk to her. He knew he must have looked a fool, sitting down in the blasted sand only to look at her and her two annoying… he supposed friends. Everyone else around him had been blurry; Draco barely knew who else besides Susan Bones had been there and, of course, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise.

  
As Draco walked past the trees up the green hill, he turned and threw the beach one last look. Or rather, threw Hermione one last look. She was still sucked into her book; Potter and the Weasel stood down by the edge of the water now, dipping their feet. Draco couldn’t help the slight smile twisting his lips; perhaps Hermione would have some peace at last. Around her people danced and sang songs, drank and sat around talking. Somebody made a fire and Susan Bones tried gathering people for the Truth and Dare game. Pansy chatted away, not noticing Draco had left her side.

  
_’Yes…’_ Draco thought again, _’There’s definitely something about Granger.’_  
She was unique, for sure. Perhaps one day he would finally be brave enough to talk to her, give her the sorry she deserved and so much more if she wanted to.  
  
Times had changed. None of them was the same anymore.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First time writing Dramione! Hope it was enjoyable. :) Was supposed to be something fluffy, but it wouldn't be a Nessie story without a little angst. ;)


End file.
